


Pebbles can spark conversation

by IDMIDray



Series: Ironqrow week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: In which tripping over a pebble of all things can lead to the start of something special.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Ironqrow week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600576
Kudos: 45





	Pebbles can spark conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't not have STRQ apparently, they are there. Barely...  
> My prompt for Birds of a feather/opposites attract. At least I hope it is....

The first time Qrow laid eyes on James Ironwood he was seventeen and James was eighteen. It was a chance meeting really, Qrow had been out exploring in Atlas with Raven, not stealing anything if Summer or Tai asked. It was the Vytal festival and while Team STRQ were supposed to be training, they all opted to take the day off, seeing as how none of them had a healthy sleeping schedule. Summer and Tai often had random sugar induced highs at midnight from their many unhealthy food competitions. Raven and Qrow were used to staying up all night or at least alternating shifts to keep the other safe. Which is why the twins were currently window shopping in the streets of Atlas at eight in the morning.

“Everything is just so damn white.” Raven whispered, complaining in Qrow’s ear. “We stick out like this.”

Qrow shrugged, not really caring that their wardrobe choices differed that much. “I mean… we stick out anyways Rae. We aren’t exactly rich and prissy.” Which was true, they had gotten a lot of curious and unwelcome looks. But then again, they did look like thieves.

Raven rolled her eyes, “Can you stop being so nonchalant about this? How are you so at ease in this, this stupid place.”

“Woah, what’s got your panties in a bunch?” Qrow asked, half joking and half concerned that Raven didn’t seem at all comfortable here.

Raven crossed her arms, “It’s cold and unfriendly here.”

Qrow laughed, “It isn’t that bad. The food is good. We could go explore Mantle?”

Raven punched his shoulder, hard. “Idiot, they have nothing of value.”

Qrow rubbed his shoulder, he really should have known better and dodged that punch. He didn’t say anything and continued his perusing the people, looking for an easy target. Somehow his semblance decided to act up at that moment causing his view to shift from high up where he was looking down on the people to ground level. Raven was laughing at him as he sat on the ground, stunned. He looked around for whatever he had tripped over and found the offending pebble. Picking it up and chucking it without looking in that direction.

“You know you should watch where you are throwing things.” A calm, deep voice said.

Qrow looked in that direction to find this well dressed, well groomed, extremely muscular man dressed in the Atlas white uniform standing before him. The man offered him his hand, Qrow following the movement and finding the pebble sitting there on the man’s gloved palm.

Qrow winced, grabbed the pebble and stood up. “Sorry about that. But it was just a pebble.”

The man chuckled. “A pebble that caused you to fall?”

Qrow flushed, “Yeah, I suppose so.” He vaguely heard Raven whistle, a sign that she found a target and went after it or she was leaving him behind. It was probably that latter one.

“You’re from Beacon Academy correct?” The man asked, an attempt to keep the conversation going.

“Was it the clothes that gave me away?” Qrow responded.

The man chuckled again, “That and not all the teams signed up to use the practice arenas today.”

“That’s Summer’s job to sign things.” Qrow said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and realizing belatedly he was still holding on to the pebble.

“…Summer?” The man asked.

“The leader of team STRQ.” Qrow responded, rocking back and forth for want of something to do.

“Got it. My name is James Ironwood.” James said, holding out his hand again.

Qrow smirked, “Ironwood huh?” He shook James’ hand. “Qrow. Qrow Branwen.”

The handshake lasted a few seconds longer than it should have, not that Qrow was complaining. It allowed him to stare at those blue eyes without finding a reason.

James cleared his throat and then let go. “It was nice to meet you, Qrow. But I suppose you should go find your teammate. I have to be getting back to the Academy anyways.”

“…Right. Catch ya later, Jimmy.” Qrow said, watching as James walked away.

Raven appeared next to his right shoulder, “Wow, someone’s got a crush.”

This time it was Qrow throwing out a punch, to which his sister expertly dodged. Because of course she did.

Qrow had hoped to see James again but with the festival starting and STRQ gaining attention and rising in the ranks, he had found himself too busy to focus any efforts in locating James again. James, for his part, seemed to be equally as busy, he didn’t participate in the festival, but the man was good at juggling multiple tasks at once. As the festival came to an end, Qrow did run into James again. 

It was fleeting exchange, James being amongst the students saying farewells to new friends made from the other academies. James had spotted him first, offered a small smile before turning back to some students from Shade. Qrow grinned, an idea sparking in his head. He pulled the pebble out of his pocket, yes, he kept the thing, it was kind of cool looking Qrow had decided. He turned it over in his hand before raising his voice, “Yo Jimmy!” James started, looking up just in time to see Qrow throw the pebble at him.

James caught the pebble with his right hand, staring at it, until Qrow reached him. “Hey, Jim.”

James sighed, “Qrow. Please tell me this isn’t the pebble from a few days ago.”

Qrow laughed, “Okay, I won’t.” He had both his hands in his pockets again.

James rolled his eyes, “Congratulations are in order I believe.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow, “What for? STRQ didn’t win.”

“You did fairly well against Atlas. Coming in second is still something to be admired.”

Qrow shrugged, “I suppose, try telling that to Tai. Poor guy cried himself to sleep last night.”

“Really?” James asked, sounding surprised.

Qrow laughed again, “Nah, he did spend the night cuddling with my sister but what else is new?”

James looked startled and concerned. “And you’re okay with that?”

Qrow shrugged, “Not my business. Raven’s an adult, she can take care of herself. Besides, Tai’s a good guy. Summer’s a great girl. They’ll be fine.”

James looked shocked by Qrow’s casualness, but he refrained himself from commenting further. “Still, STRQ did well.”

Qrow nodded, “Yeah, we did.” He found himself staring at those blue eyes again. “I was surprised you weren’t participating.”

“My team has other priorities at the moment, I enjoyed watching and not having to stress about it.”

“I get that. Oh, give me your scroll for a second.” Qrow said, hand reaching for James’ scroll.

James hesitated, then handed over his scroll. “You know, I could just as easily type it in too.”

“And risk you putting in some weird nickname or something? I can’t have that.” Qrow stated as he typed in his contact information, minus address because he didn’t technically have one. “Now you have no excuse not to reach out to me.” He said as he handed back the scroll.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t reach out?” James asked as he looked at his scroll.

Qrow grinned, “Because it would be just my luck.”

“Why- “James started to ask, before Taiyang shouted across the platform. “Qrow! Ship’s taking off in five seconds!”

“Shit got to go Jimmy. Keep that pebble safe for me, it’s nice to look at!” Qrow shouted, running to catch the ship that was almost definitely not taking off in five seconds. Dammit Taiyang.

James smiled, one hand holding his scroll, the other still inexplicably holding the pebble.


End file.
